Girl meets powerful half-gods
by Huffleclaw sparkspixie7904
Summary: They meet Percy and co. Go on a quest. Yada, Yada, Yada.
1. Chapter 1- we learn about the Greek and

Girl meets powerful half-gods

Chapter 1: we learn about the Greek and Roman gods

Maya POV

In Mr. Mathew's class we were learning about geek and romaine religion or that's what I thought it was, stupid dyslexia. Mr. Mathew's said, "Maya can you tell me who these are?"

Startled I looked up, "Uh…That's Ares or Mars and I don't know who that is," I said quickly. Mr. Matthews looked at me surprised, then said "Correct. Riley can you tell me who this is?"

Riley POV

I looked at the picture and said," That is Venus or Aphrodite." "Correct." My dad said. Then the bell rang signaling the end of the class period. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the classroom. I saw these new kids: a blonde haired girl with stormy gray eyes, a raven haired boy with sea green eyes, a black haired boy with dark brown eyes, a girl with dark, curly hair and golden-brown eyes, an Asian, buff kid with brown eyes, a boy with short, curly brown hair that looked like an elf, a girl with red hair that was in a side braid, a boy with electric blue eyes and blonde hair, a brown haired girl that had mini braids with feathers in her hair, a girl with electric blue eyes and black hair, and a boy that had curly brown hair and had some sort of leg problems because he was walking with crutches. I decided to go over with my friends to introduce myself and help them get to their classes….

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **What did you guys think? Did you like who I picked for Godly parents? Please review! Also another note Please DO NOT review if you don't have an account because I want to write to the people who give feedback and not being able to do that really frustrates me(this goes for all my stories). Well that's all from the author. See you guys when I update next.**


	2. Chapter 2- We meet the new students

**_Last time…._**

 ** _I grabbed my stuff and walked out the classroom. I saw these new kids: a blonde haired girl with stormy gray eyes, a raven haired boy with sea green eyes, a black haired boy with dark brown eyes, a girl with dark, curly hair and golden-brown eyes, an Asian, buff kid with brown eyes, a boy with short, curly brown hair that looked like an elf, a girl with red hair that was in a side braid, a boy with electric blue eyes and blonde hair, a brown haired girl that had mini braids with feathers in her hair, a girl with electric blue eyes and black hair, and a boy that had curly brown hair and had some sort of leg problems because he was walking with crutches._** **** ** _I decided to go over with my friends to introduce myself and help them get to their classes…._** ****

 **This time**

"Hi, I'm Riley and these are my friends Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay. Do you guys need help getting around?" I asked.

The blonde haired girl answered with, "Hello, I'm Annabeth." She jerked her thumb at the raven haired, green-eyed kid. "This is my boyfriend, Percy." Then she points to the kid with crutches, the black haired kid with brown eyes, and the girl with electric blue eyes and black hair. This is Grover, Nico, and Thalia." Then she points behind her to the girl with red hair that was in a side braid, the boy with electric blue eyes and blonde hair, the brown haired girl that had mini braids with feathers in her hair, the girl with dark, curly hair and golden-brown eyes, the Asian, buff kid with brown eyes, and the boy with short, curly brown hair that looked like an elf. "These are Calypso, Jason, and Piper, who is Jason's girlfriend, Hazel, Frank who is Hazel's boyfriend, and Leo who is Calypso's boyfriend. As for help with getting around it would very a

 ** _Last time…._**

 ** _I grabbed my stuff and walked out the classroom. I saw these new kids: a blonde haired girl with stormy gray eyes, a raven haired boy with sea green eyes, a black haired boy with dark brown eyes, a girl with dark, curly hair and golden-brown eyes, an Asian, buff kid with brown eyes, a boy with short, curly brown hair that looked like an elf, a girl with red hair that was in a side braid, a boy with electric blue eyes and blonde hair, a brown haired girl that had mini braids with feathers in her hair, a girl with electric blue eyes and black hair, and a boy that had curly brown hair and had some sort of leg problems because he was walking with crutches. I decided to go over with my friends to introduce myself and help them get to their classes…._**

 **This time**

"Hi, I'm Riley and these are my friends Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay. Do you guys need help getting around?" I asked.

The blonde haired girl answered with, "Hello, I'm Annabeth." She jerked her thumb at the raven haired, green-eyed kid. "This is my boyfriend, Percy." Then she points to the kid with crutches, the black haired kid with brown eyes, and the girl with electric blue eyes and black hair. This is Grover, Nico, and Thalia." Then she points behind her to the girl with red hair that was in a side braid, the boy with electric blue eyes and blonde hair, the brown haired girl that had mini braids with feathers in her hair, the girl with dark, curly hair and golden-brown eyes, the Asian, buff kid with brown eyes, and the boy with short, curly brown hair that looked like an elf. "These are Calypso, Jason, and Piper, who is Jason's girlfriend, Hazel, Frank who is Hazel's boyfriend, and Leo who is Calypso's boyfriend. As for help with getting around it would very appreciative." Annabeth said.

"Okay." I replied.

"Okay." I replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry that I never update because I am very busy with school and that stuff. I really need you guys to help me out and review or PM me if, you find any mistakes or have ideas. Please note as well, that I have not done any disclaimers because I forgot and I will do it now. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR GIRL MEETS WORLD, IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE ON ! THESE BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN AND THE PERSON WHO CRETED GIRL MEETS WORLD! Thank you to those who gave me ideas and grammar help with this story and all my others, the are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
